Lies
by KittenSparrow
Summary: A Dark fic. Description inside.
1. Description

Lies {Author's Warning or what ever}

This is my first posting an AU, personally I think I did alright but I'll leave that to the masses. This is a Dark AU. Or at least I tried my best to make it so. Anyway moving on!

* * *

Here's the scoop:

Steve Rogers never froze after his crash. He continued being Captain America up to Vietnam, when he went AWOL, abandoning the shield and uniform. He became The Captain.

The Captain forms a team that the world knows as the Avengers.

**Main Avengers**:

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow** {or just Widow}: The Captain 'obtained' Widow from the Red Room.

J**ames Barnes/Winter Soldier** {or just Soldier}: Obtained along with Widow

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye**: Joined the Captain after a fall out with his Brother.

**Bruce Banner/Hulk**: Joined the Captain shortly after Hawkeye. The Captain is the only one that Hulk will listen to.

**Tony Stark/Ironman**: Rescued from terrorist by the Captain. His identity as Iron Man is completely unknown to the public. Works as a 'consultant' to Shield.

Back members: Just take any other Marvel heroes/villains and there you go!

* * *

Just pointing it out that this is a **DARK** fic! There is rape. I repeat there is **rape**. The Avengers are not nice, they are mean. Mean people in the beginning! There is mention of what I suppose could be described as an individual forced into servitude and definite child abuse. If this disturbs you in any way shape or form then buzz off! For those of you who decide to read; enjoy!

P.S. I regret nothing. Un-beta'd story any mistakes {and there will more than likely be some} are mine and mine alone.

Also

The title of this story is brought to you by Evanescence's song of the same name.


	2. Chapter 1

**Characters pertaining to the Avengers and Shield are property of Marvel.**

**OC is mine.**

**I noted where the rape scene begins; for those of you who want to skip it, and where it ends.**

**'~X~' indicates a change in scene or time**

* * *

After the failure of both the Hulk and Abomination. General Ross was relieved of duty and placed in solitary confinement for the rest of his life. Shield took over the re-instated project re-birth.

They needed a fighter who would not betray them like the original Captain America did. They needed a fighter who could take down the Captain and his Avengers. No questions asked.

~X~

I went from 5'4 125lbs to 5'9 175lbs of pure muscle; I was flexible, durable, strong, agile and above all loyal. How could I not be?  
Before long I was handed the shield and named the new Captain America also becoming Avenger enemy number 1. I had come against individual Avengers from time to time. Mostly Hawkeye, The Widow or Iron Man. Though they always escaped. And Fury would always come after me. Because it was my job to get those damned Avengers of the street.

* * *

Then came the day unlike any other where I was against _three_ Avengers. The Captain himself, the Soldier and the Widow.

No amount of training could prepare me for coming up against the original Captain America, who fought in WWII up to Vietnam, giving him approximately 35 years of hardcore experience. But that didn't mean I couldn't put up a hell of a fight.

* * *

I had the Captain pinned in a battle of strength.  
Serum against serum.  
Widow kicked me off I rolled dodging a boot from Soldier.

Being engaged in combat with both Soldier and Widow I lost sight of the Captain. I grabbed Soldier using his weight against him tossing him into Widow. The Captain intercepted the shield it collided with my stomach knocking me back through a wall.

* * *

I coughed up some blood more than likely some internal injuries and some broken ribs; they would heal. They always did. I moved to get up only to be pushed back down the Captain's boot against my shoulder

"Ugh. That was embarrassing!" Soldier complained

"Must have put a notch in your masculine pride" Widow mumbled dryly

"Alright!" Captain barked, "Let's finish here and move out" A metal clad fist knocked me out.

~X~

When I came too I was laying on my side with my hands bound behind me in a windowless room. Any injuries suffered from the fight already healing.  
I pulled against the restraints but they wouldn't budge which meant that they were specifically designed with a super soldier in mind.

One of the walls to the room slid open and I had to blink at who stepped in. The Hulk? The Captain had the damn Hulk!  
He grabbed me I didn't even bother to fight that would be suicide.

But would dying be really that bad? I wouldn't feel so pointless anymore, nothing but a dog on a leash. Shield points and I attack, no questions asked.

* * *

Before I knew it I was dropped carelessly on the ground, I groaned into a soft gym mat. A brown leather boot nudged me to my back, arms still trapped behind me. The Captain knelt down roughly grabbing my hair forcing me to meet his eyes. His cold, dark and calculating eyes. Scrutinizing the cheap knock off of his past self.

"Doesn't Shield know any better?" he spat squeezing tighter, I hissed in pain "You can never beat the original" he released my hair dropping my head

"No." I breathed  
"I reckon they don't know better." I lifted my head to glare "But I would have to say that you don't either. Trying to fix something that can't be fixed. All we can do is fight. And you're just a man who didn't have the guts to continue!" I spat

The Captain's jaw flexed dangerously but he didn't move. "Stark!" he called

I looked behind me to see that we had an audience. Widow, Soldier, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner and low and behold Tony Stark! Fuck the Captain had people everywhere!

"Yeah Cap?" Stark marched toward us

"Remove the cuffs. Let's _test_ who doesn't have guts"

Stark knelt behind me

"Traitor" I hissed as he removed the cuffs

"You don't know what your talking about" Stark simply said before going back to the others.

"Well get up _Captain_" The Captain crossed his arms waiting

I pushed myself up

"How do I know your little fan club won't intervene?"

The Captain smiled dark and sadistic

"This'll be a one on one. You beat me your free to go; the Avengers will turn themselves in"

I faltered. "And if I loose?"

He smiled again "We'll cross that bridge when it comes" was his only answer.

* * *

I gave as good as I got. But my training consisted of Shield and watching old video clips of the original Captain America. He knew everything I threw at him, dodging. Not holding back when returning. I couldn't land a single hit.

I fell to my knees after a strong punch to the gut, spitting blood. Breaths coming out raspy and gurgling.

"Do you give?" The Captain asked smoothly not having broken a sweat at all. I was out of my league, But.

I spit out some more blood jumping to my feet unsure of what I was even going to do. I did a handspring getting my legs around the Captain's neck. He grabbed my hips lifting and the dropping me to the ground with force. I saw double stunned into submission.

I stayed down.

The Captain scuffed "James" he called

Soldier hummed

"She's all yours".

* * *

** RAPE SCENE **

* * *

I was slammed against the wall with my cuffed hands held above my head. I was very sore and exhausted from my fight with the Captain but I would not go down with out a damn fight. I refused to separate my lips struggling against the Soldier, only freezing when a fist smashed against the wall inches from my head; he was able to get his tongue in my mouth molding his body to mine I could feel his erection against my hip.

I struggled again kicking at nothing he pulled away

"Quit fighting!" he growled

"Fuck you!" I spat

"Oh no. No" Soldier chucked grabbing my hair "You are the one who's going to get _fucked_"  
Keeping the grip on my hair Soldier pulled me forward into a bedroom tossing me onto the bed. He rolled me to my back straddling my chest.

Looking down at me with a grin Soldier undid his belt and lowered his zipper pulling out

"Open up darlin" he pushed forward I pulled away with a growl

"Feisty." He hummed "Okay I can deal with feisty. I can so deal with feisty" he grabbed my hair again with his metal arm and forced my jaw open with his other. The head of his cock bumped against my throat causing me to gag.

"There we go. No teeth now" he moved my head back and forth.

"Mmm. Yeah, so good. Your lips look so beautiful wrapped around my cock. From the moment I saw your picture I knew you had cock-sucking lips. Made some great shower sessions"

* * *

The grip on my hair tightened as Soldier's thrust sped

"I'm gunna come so hard down your throat" he groaned giving five more thrusts before the salty substance filled my mouth, I coughed around his cock still residing in my mouth.

"Nothing to do but swallow sweet heart" he smiled  
I glared fighting to get my head out of his grip. He held strong "Swallow" he growled pinching my nose.  
I struggled again some come trickled down my throat causing me to cough and swallow.

Soldier sighed releasing my head and sliding out a trail of saliva and come following.

I took large breaths of air

"There you got off now get the hell off me" I snarled

He chuckled brushing hair out of his face "I am no where near done darlin" He got off of my chest grabbing the cuffs and pulled my arms over my head

"Do need a little recovery time" he found the zipper to my over-armor "In the mean time let's get you more comfortable"

* * *

My under armor was pushed up revealing my breast, Soldier hummed squeezing them through the lacy white bra

"These are some fantastic tits" he pulled them out of my bra rubbing a thumb across each nipple, my breath hitched, "Bet that serum had nothing to do with these" Soldier leaned down taking a nipple in his mouth scraping his teeth across, I choked out a sob. Pushing his head away.

He hummed again moving away "Sensitive?" he mused placing a kiss on my breast once again before slowly working his way down

"You're not even using all your strength, I know that you've recovered" he licked my navel "I think that you really want this" his hands moved down each thigh reaching my boots working on the buckles.

I kicked out almost landing a hit but Soldier grabbed my boot-clad ankles with a snarl he twisted and squeezed until I felt and heard the nauseating break of bones. I cried out

"Now quit yer squirming!" he went back to working on the buckles the movement jarring my injured ankles shooting pain up my legs.

* * *

"White" Soldier tisked at my panties slipping them down and off

"Not enjoying yourself darlin?" I hiccuped as Soldier rubbed at my dry clit  
"Let's see if I can fix that" he leaned down licking and sucking.

* * *

I cursed my body for liking what was being done to it, soon under Soldiers hands I began to get wet, pleasure building within my lower belly.

"St-Sto-Ah!" one finger drove into me

"Shush" Soldier said before continuing.

* * *

My orgasm hit me hard, I shouted pulling away from Soldiers fingers; he held my hips down continuing to move three fingers in and out.

I slumped down breathing heavily limbs weak and heavy. With the combined effect of the earlier fight against the three Avengers, the fight against the Captain and trying to fight off the Soldier my body just didn't have any fight left.

Soldier crawled over my limp body smiling

"All stated now" he undid the handcuffs "Lets get the rest off this off".

* * *

The over and under armor was removed with my bra. My hands were re-cuffed and locked to the bed frame. I heard the rustle of fabric as Soldier removed his clothes before he climbed on top of me. His metal hand caressed my cheek in a sick mock caring way as he entered me thrusting the rest of the way in I choked out a sob, Soldier hummed.

"So tight" he rolled his hips beginning a slow pace.

* * *

I tossed my head back as that special traitorous bundle of nerves was hit on a particular rough thrust.

Soldier sat back on his heels pulling me forward, my thighs rested on his, my legs falling numbly at his sides; and gave another rough thrust hitting that spot again making me cry out, because it felt so good, yet so damn wrong. Everything about this, about me was so wrong. And I just didn't find it in me to fucking care.

"So damn tight" he began a brutal pace now slamming into me, gripping my hips painfully, hitting that spot over and over again until I was sobbing from the intensity of it all.

Soldier paused in his torture I was panting pulling against my restraints, just wanting it to all stop. He brushed hair from his face starting with hard shallow thrust as he rubbed my clit

"Want you to come on my cock" he licked his lips leading me into another powerful climax yelling and pulling harder against the restraints, his cock pulsed against me he groaned loudly laying down and thrust in fast and hard breathing against my neck.

"Fuck!" he ground out spilling in me, I blacked out.

* * *

** RAPE SCENE END **

* * *

I came too in the same room from before; fully dressed safe for boots, gloves and over armor those were in the corner. At least I wasn't handcuffed this time. I pushed myself groaning as my body protested. My ankles were healed, any wounds were healed all that was visible was bruises. I maneuvered myself to lean against the wall in the corner, panting from the exertion.

The wall slid open Tony Stark walked in carrying a trey, he looked around the scarce room with a frown

"Jarvis. Table and two chairs please" a pristine white table and chairs rose from the floor, Stark set the tray on the table taking a seat looking at me expectantly, I kept my gaze on the wall opposite of me.

"You know with your enhanced metabolism and the work that your heal factor went through today, I'd venture a guess that your starving. It's not tampered with if that what your afraid of" he said pulling out a phone and typing away

"I'm not afraid" I said with as much venom that I could muster. Because he was right, with everything that my body went through my healing had been working full scale and I was exhausted; starving.

"Besides why do you care?" I mumbled

"Well personally I don't. But you're no good to the Captain dead. So you can get your ass over here and eat or I could get Natasha and James in here to force it to you" he shrugged

With I sigh I pushed myself up and moved to the table, slowly taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Good girl" Tony said not looking up from his phone

I scuffed and rolled my eyes at the comment

"I am curious" Stark said putting his phone away and grabbing a sandwich

"Yeah about what?"

"You"

"If you're interested in the serum why not ask your Captain?" I leveled him with a glare

"I didn't say serum. I said 'you'" he smiled  
"It's just odd that Shield would choose a no name to be the new Captain America. What is your name anyway?"

"Don't have one" I shrugged

"What?"

"I. Don't. Have. One" I repeated  
"Before all this shit I was just a lowly street urchin who pick pocketed the wrong suit. I was maybe four and on my own."

"A street urchin?" Stark blinked

"I was a very smart street urchin. Even for my young age. Shield wanted someone who knew how to survive, to fight to live. I'd say surviving on the streets at four and no family is quite the feat wouldn't you?"

"The suit took me to base. They trained me built me up to their image. When they deemed it time I was injected with the Super Soldier serum, trained some more and then introduced to the public as the new Captain America. Bet that got on the Captain's nerves didn't it?"

I leaned forward

"I know that the whole thing was kept on the down low. Myself included. No records of anything. Even a kindergartener can hack, right? It must have pissed him off to see that Shield got one over him"

"It's not the eighties no one says hack anymore" Tony pointed out "But yeah I'd say he was pissed" he shrugged

* * *

"How old are you? I know that the serum has this whole extended longevity thing going on" he waved his hand "You can't be as young as you look"

"Can't give away all my secrets" I leaned back in the chair.

Stark left having a bed brought up in the corner.


	3. Chapter 2

**Any character pertaining to the Avengers or Shield are property of Marvel**

**OC is mine**

* * *

Soldier would come in and have his way with me, always showing up when I was sleeping to bind my hands.

* * *

Tony would come with food, he eventually got around to telling me his story.

About how Shield knew that his business partner was dealing weapons under the table to terrorist, about the plot to kill him. The Captain and his team consisting of just Widow and Soldier at the time had found him. Not the army like the papers said. He now worked as a mole at Shield.

* * *

I woke up in medical at Shield, blinking in confusion.

The door opened I expected Tony or Soldier but it was Fury. He questioned me, demanded answers. I had none to give. None that I would give. I did tell him about the Hulk. He didn't like that.

I was cleared for release from medical and called straight into Fury's office.

* * *

I stood before the large oak desk in parade rest waiting for Fury to begin

"It seems clear that you are incapable of apprehending the Avengers or the Captain alone" he got right to the point

"Sir, with due respect I-"

"Quiet" he snapped, I closed my mouth

"We've assembled our own team" he continued "Report to the training level at 0800 to meet them."

"Yes, sir" I replied softly.

* * *

The 'team' that Shield formed consisted of Abomination, Sabortooth, James Rhodes wearing a knock-off of the Iron-Man armor built by Justin Hammer, Trickshot, Deadpool the mercenary and myself newly reformed in a very reveling uniform. No longer Captain America but the 'American Dream'.

American Dream for sexual desire maybe.

* * *

"Do you want to explain what that was?" Fury asked hotly.

The team had its first run in with the Avengers, all of the Avengers. And it did not go well.

I stood before Fury covered in dirt and skin still an angry red. I was seeing red.

"May I ask why I am the only one being reprimanded sir?" I ground out

"It's your team. Their mistakes are yours. You are their leader" Fury snapped

"None of them follow orders!" I snapped back

"Abomination would rather throw me than listen to orders" Which he did, right into a burning building  
"Sabortooth just runs in head first, War Machine finds fault in every thing I say, Trickshot is too interested in over powering Hawkeye, and Deadpool would rather make wise cracks. What would you have me do?"

"I would have you do your job and stop making excuses. Do you get me?!"

I straightened with a huff "Will that be all sir?"

"Get out of my sight."

* * *

I marched up the four flights of stairs to my apartment, dropping my bag and headed straight for the bathroom. The cold water helped ease my sore muscles.

~X~

Dressed in boy-shorts and a black tank top I padded into the kitchen stopping with my hand on the refrigerator handle

"Why'd you let me go?" I asked pulling out the gallon of milk

"The plan wouldn't move forward if I had kept you" The Captain stepped from the shadows  
"Fury's trying to fight fire with fire. He knows that Shield will be crushed under my boot"

"Please don't mention fire" I mumbled sourly

The Captain chuckled coming up behind me, he put his arms around me pulling me close

"James likes the new uniform" he mumbled

"I wouldn't doubt it" I sighed allowing myself to lean against him "What would you have me do?" I asked softly. The decision made "My Captain"

He turned me to face him, lifting my chin gently

"Shield will fall. You are the final piece. My Scout" he replied leaning down gently kissing me, leaving it up to me to deepen it.

* * *

I was placed gently on the bed, the Captain crawling over me placing soft kisses up my body, I let out a content sigh.

Shield had broken me, long before the serum. I could. I would allow the Captain and his Avengers to put me back together.

* * *

"Tell me your story" the Captain breathed against my bare stomach as he pushed my shirt up

"What?" I blinked, a little light headed

"Tell me your story. Tell me why you are turning against Shield. What did Shield do to you?" he clarified

"Is this really the time for that conversation?" I gaped

He brought his face to mine, eyes hard set "Make it the time" he said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"I." I licked my dry lips "I didn't know my parents, I was raised by a drug lord I escaped when I was three, a homeless child on the streets of Mexico. No one spared a glance. I stole to survive." My breath hitched as a wet tongue dipped into my navel

"Go on" Captain Said

"When I was four, I picked the pocket of the wrong guy. Sitwell. His name was Sitwell. He caught me easily, brought me to Shield" my shirt was pulled off a nipple was sucked

"Fuck" I panted, "I tried so many times to run away. They always caught me. I stopped trying after a while. After I got my first menstrual cycle I went through a hysterectomy. Couldn't have the future Captain America being plagued once a month plus the whole sexually active issue." A kiss was placed where a scar would be, but the serum took care of that.

My shorts pulled off kisses trailed down my thighs, starting down the left then up the right

"When I was eighteen they injected me with the serum. And it hurt. It hurt and I screamed for them to stop, but they didn't listen. Training became harsher. Going through simulations that tested my abilities, put my loyalty to the test" a finger entered me, I moaned

"But you were never loyal?" Captain stated pulling the finger out the pushing back in ever so slowly, gently. Lovingly

"No" I shook my head a few tears escaping "No. I hated Shield for what they did to me, ever since the beginning I hated them so much. And. And when the invasion happened I wanted to help. But" I broke off with a whimper when that spot in me was nudged  
"But the council wouldn't have it. They. They couldn't stop Thor. That's why he was there with you. Fighting to protect everyone, while I was doing nothing. I-"

The Captain came face to face with me again "Shhh" he whispered placing a gentle kiss to my lips "That's enough." A second finger entered just as gentle as the first. I allowed myself to be lost in the hands of my Captain.

* * *

He moved gently with in me, the whole act completely opposite from what happened with Soldier; I've come to terms that I did indeed want it.

This was gentle, loving. My body treated as though it should be worshipped. That I myself was worthy of such love.

* * *

I wrapped my legs around Captains waist moving with him. His eyes weren't hard like before when we fought. I saw in his eyes the soul of a broken man, a man who realized he was being used by the very country he fought so hard to protect. I saw Steve Rogers. I saw the determination of Captain America. I saw the man who freed a little girl from a drug lord.

I came gasping his name, pulling him down for a dominating kiss as he began thrusting in earnest before spilling in me.

~X~

I blinked my eyes open finding myself alone in bed a note pinned to the pillow.

_On the table you will find the objects necessary to assist is Shield's fall. Banner designed a toxin that will take down Abomination easy enough. Stark 'request' that you do not harm Rhodes the armor over-ride will make sure he doesn't interfere, Barton will take care of Trickshot. All that will be left to worry about is Sabortooth and Deadpool. _

_P.S _

_Stark mentioned that you do not have a proper name, which I find to be a pity. I took it upon myself. _

_Amanda. It means 'worthy of love'_

_Steve_

A feral smile graced my lips; I placed a kiss to the note. Shield wouldn't know what hit 'em.

~X~

Abomination was done; the toxin that Banner concocted did its job as promised. War Machine was trapped in the armor; Barton shot Trickshot through the eye once Abomination fell; Deadpool said he wasn't being paid enough for this and scurried off; Sabortooth was a problem to begin with. From the very beginning I didn't like the guy and took great pleasure in driving my shield through his neck, blood splattering all over the place.

Barton dropped down from the rafters placing a soft kiss on my forehead, "Still work to be done, Scout" he unsheathed an arrow hitting an agent right between the eyes.

* * *

The Captain had more people then he let on, which was fine. I calmly walked past running agents, agents fighting against the Captain's team. It was for naught.

* * *

I stood panting - blood dripped from my fists – over the twitching body of Director Fury.

I had a split lip, a few broken ribs, a shattered ankle and a bullet lodged in my shoulder blade. But in the end my revenge for the way that Shield took my life from me, out weighed any drive of his.

The Captain stepped behind me, having taken care of Sitwell, tilted my head over placing a heated kiss to my lips.  
Soldier stepped to my other side placing open-mouthed kisses and nibbled on my neck.

I gasped for breath once separated

My Captain smiled wiping some blood from my cheek "Let's go home".

* * *

My name is Amanda. I am the Captain's Scout. And heaven help you if we ever cross paths.

* * *

**You see Shield? This is why we can't have nice things.**


End file.
